Taking Over the World
by nithila
Summary: In which Inui, Mizuki, Fuji, Atobe, Yanagi, and pretty much everyone else wants to take over the world. Yukimura is the rightful heir to the throne, and Ryoma gets randomly dragged into the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Craziness. But anyway.**

**(Written by: Nithila)**

* * *

><p>"I knew those drinks always had strange side effects, but this time, Inui, you have gone <em>way <em>overboard."

Inui stood meekly in front of Ryuuzaki sensei, who'd been yelling at him for quite some time. Most of the team lay 'dead' around him, having fainted after the side effects of his newest juice started wearing out.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not-don't look at me like that, you _know _you're not."

It was true. He wasn't.

Inui rapidly began scribbling the results of his concoction in his notebook. "I believe that it was a bad idea to add the fried ladybug. If I remove it, and instead add a different beetle, there is a 96% chance that the side effects will not be quite so alarming. I will bring it in sometime next week-"

_"Don't even think about it."_

Inui was stunned. "Pardon me?"

Ryuuzaki sensei looked at him sternly. "I forbid you to bring anymore of your _juices _to practice, or to matches, or anywhere else, for that matter."

Inui was, if possible, even more stunned. "There is a 72% chance that Seigaku will not play nearly as well without such motivation."

"You call that motivation, Inui? Personally, I do not want my entire team to die before the nationals because they drank liquidized fried _ladybugs_."

Inui's hands started shaking. This couldn't be happening. Seigaku's _destiny _depended on his juices-what was this woman thinking?

"If you disagree with me, you may leave the team."

There was a 45% chance that she had gone insane…or was it more?

"Seventy two percent," he concluded out loud.

Before he knew what was happening, he had raised his bottle of juice and emptied the contents in the coach's face.

* * *

><p>Fuji was ready to kill.<p>

He was one of the few people who were still conscious, but even he hadn't escaped from the side-effects. His head was still throbbing from them, but he had seen the entire conversation between Inui and Ryuuzaki sensei. For once, he'd agreed with the coach. It was fun to watch the rest of his teammates suffer from the juice, but experiencing such…_disturbing _side effects himself was another thing altogether.

Now, Inui had poured the juice on top of the _coach _herself, and, sure enough, a large portion of it had gone down her throat. In a few moments, she would be experiencing the disturbing side effects as well.

Inui's total lack of respect for their sensei shocked him.

_"Inui," _He bit out icily. The taller boy turned towards him, his opaque glasses seeming more opaque than usual. "What are you _doing?"_

Inui looked at him, and looked down at his (empty) bottle of juice. "She's gone insane, Fuji. The data never lies."

_….huh?_

Ryuuzaki sensei lay in a heap on the floor. It would only be a few minutes before she woke up and the side effects kicked in.

"You should leave, Inui." Fuji said flatly.

Inui stared blankly at him.

"There won't be any place for you on the team anymore after this."

Despite the utter mess Inui's brain was in, it managed to understand that complex statement.

"I understand, Fuji."

"Good."

Inui left the courts.

* * *

><p>As Inui walked home, he started feeling ashamed of himself.<p>

After two minutes of feeling ashamed, he decided he wasn't ashamed after all. It was, after all, Ryuuzaki sensei's fault.

_'Seventy two percent,' _he reminded himself. The data never lied. If Seigaku lost the nationals thanks to a stupid coach, well…Inui had tried to help them.

So what if he put beetles in his juices, anyway? They were perfectly organic. And edible.

His phone pinged as he received a message. He didn't recognize the number, and the message wasn't signed.

_'Inui Sadaharu-_

_ I know what you're thinking. Join me, and together, we can take revenge on Seigaku. The whole world - Hyotei, Rikkai, Shitenhouji, Fudoumine - will realize your true greatness._

_ You can join me as the ruler of the Land of Tennis._

_ Your acquaintance._

There was a ninety eight percent chance that the sender was Mizuki Hajme of St. Rudolph.

But Yukimura was supposed to become the next ruler of the Land of Tennis, wasn't he? How would Mizuki have any power there?

_'Probability of Mizuki lying- 100%.' _

Ah, well. He'd meet the boy anyway.

_Mizuki-san-_

_ I agree to work with you._

_ Inui._

It couldn't hurt to try.

* * *

><p>Mizuki leaned back in his leather chair and attempted to laugh as a super-villain would.<p>

He failed miserably. Scowling, he tried again.

"Mizuki-senpai, _what _are you trying to _do?" _Fuji Yuuta asked from another corner of the room.

Mizuki's scowl deepened. He decided to ignore his lieutenant. "Are all the machines working?" he demanded.

Yuuta sighed. "Yes."

"Zoom in on Seigaku on the main screen."

"Yeah, okay."

Mere seconds later, a bird's eye view of the Seigaku tennis club appeared on a large screen in front of him. Mizuki leaned forward and rubbed his hands together. He almost attempted another super-villain laugh, but then he remembered that Yuuta was still in the room.

He twirled his hair around a finger. "Zoom in on Fuji Syuusuke on the left sub-screen."

Yuuta complied.

Mizuki stared at the older Fuji as he played a match against one of his juniors. "Fuji Syuusuke," he said out loud, smirking, "I will get my revenge."

Yuuta rolled his eyes in his corner, but Mizuki didn't notice.

* * *

><p>"Echizen!" Horio shouted dramatically, brandishing a tennis racket with his right hand. "I challenge you to a tennis match!"<p>

Ryoma raised an eyebrow warily. "Really?"

Horio blinked for a moment, but then shook himself back to his senses. "Really!" He shouted dramatically.

Ryoma sighed. Matches were taking place all around them – Ryuuzaki-sensei had told them to play against whoever they wanted to.

It was a pity he'd have to play Horio, but he would do.

"Fine," he said.

Horio grinned. "I, with my two years of tennis experience, shall defeat you!"

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

><p>"Um…Mizuki-senpai?" Yuuta started.<p>

Mizuki didn't look up from his screens. "Mhmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask…didn't you tell Inui-san that you were the ruler of the Land of Tennis?"

Mizuki tensed. "So?" he snapped.

Yuuta shrugged. "Well, you're not."

A vein pulsed in Mizuki's temple. "I will be soon! I shall make Yukimura hand me the drone!"

"…I think you mean the throne."

"Whatever! Get back to work!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away, past millions of bushes and trees, Yukimura Seichii sat in his own leather chair, chuckling at his own screens.<p>

"Now this will be entertaining. What do you think, Genichirou?"

"Usu."

Yukimura winced in irritation. "Atobe…I don't remember inviting you. Or Kabaji."

"Usu."

Yukimura's eyebrow twitched, and he struggled to keep his smile intact. "Atobe…"

Behind him, Atobe flipped his hair malevolently. "You should be honored to have Ore-sama visit you."

"Unfortunately, I am not. You do know that I have means to forcibly drag you off the premises."

"Usu."

Yukimura gave up on his smile and scowled.

"What do you want, Atobe?"

Atobe smirked. "Why, I want the same thing you do."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow. "Which is…?"

"The throne."

Yukimura smirked. He swirled in his chair to face Atobe.

And then he laughed a perfect super-villain laugh.

"Of course you do, Atobe, of course you do." He swiveled back to face his screens, and zoomed in on Mizuki's control room. On another screen, he zoomed in on the Seigaku tennis courts, and on yet another, he brought up a visual of Inui Sadaharu.

"We all do."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**More craziness, more nonsense. And a bit of an explanation about the nonsense.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura brought up a visual of Yanagi Renjii on his screen, and stared at it, frowning.<p>

Yanagi was sitting in his own control room, on his own leather swivel chair, and was staring at his own screens. But what bothered Yukimura the most was the fact that he was staring at a visual of _Yukimura's _room. Which meant that there was a camera in his room that he hadn't known about before.

"It appears I have a problem," Yukimura said out loud, knowing that Yanagi would hear him.

On the screen, Yanagi smiled, and turned to face the camera. "Yes, I believe you do."

The _nerve._

Yukimura half smirked, and turned all his screens except Yanagi's off. He enlarged the visual and stared hard at _his _image on Yanagi's screen, trying to figure out the position of the camera.

He studied the angle closely for a moment. The screens to his left were visible, but appeared slightly tilted. Actually, the whole image was tilted. The camera must have been positioned crookedly.

After a few moments of thinking, Yukimura stood up and made his way towards the bookshelf in the back of the room. He pushed aside a few books, and at last, between _The Charisma of a Leader _and _Dealing with Incapable Underdogs, _he found a tiny, perfectly camouflaged button camera.

"Don't do it, Yukimura," Yanagi's voice spoke up urgently. "Think about it. We could be partners, and share information. Think about the things we could achieve together. We could rule the world."

Yukimura smirked slowly. "Of course we could," he said slowly. He picked the camera up and gently dismantled it. "But I could alone, as well."

Moments later, his phone pinged, and he picked it up, already knowing who'd be messaging him.

'_Well. You've chosen._

_But you might want to know that Sadaharu and Mizuki-san have joined forces, and Fuji's getting angry because Mizuki's taken his brother over to his side. He's going after Atobe now to build his power._

_I could still help you. – Yanagi.'_

So Fuji was angry, was he? And if he was going to recruit Atobe…well. Well, well, well. That could prove dangerous.

Yukimura settled back into his swivel chair and thought things through for a moment. Yanagi was right, joining forces would be useful. But he wasn't ready to give Yanagi as much power as he wanted. That could prove dangerous as well.

He thought about it some more. He could try to get Tezuka to join him, but Tezuka was too noble to plot against his teammate. He could get Niou, but he'd never know if it was Niou or Yagyuu, and that might give him an advantage. Sengoku? Nah. The boy got on his nerves.

At length, he came to a decision. He picked his phone up again and typed in a short text:

'_Echizen-kun,_

_Come to the Rikkai Dai tennis courts if you want to play a game. I'm free for the rest of the day._

_-Yukimura.'_

Yukimura smiled wryly. The boy would come for sure. He never could resist a tennis match. Echizen would be the ideal partner - He didn't talk much, he'd be happy to plot against Fuji and Atobe (especially Atobe), and he was small enough to hide in a suitcase during desperate situations.

Moments later, Yukimura received a reply, and his smirk widened.

'_I'll be there. – Echizen.'_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a rather grumpy looking Ryoma sat in another swivel chair in front of Yukimura, glaring at the ground.<p>

"You told me you'd play a match with me," he said, scowling.

Yukimura sighed. "For heaven's sake, Echizen. I'm offering to let you help me take over the world. And you want a _tennis match?"_

Ryoma's scowl deepened, and he turned to glare at Yukimura instead. "Okay. First of all, I don't see how any of you are going to take over the world. It doesn't make any sense. Second of all, even if you _could _take over the world, and even if I _did _help you, you wouldn't let me rule anyway. You'd probably drown me in a river somewhere and rule by yourself."

Well, that was true. Yukimura never intended to share power. But the kid wasn't supposed to know that.

"I can't deny that," he said lightly, eying the younger boy warily. "But you must admit you'd make a lousy ruler."

Ryoma shrugged.

"Anyway, let's compromise." Yukimura leaned forward slightly. "You help me, and I'll play a match against you. And you also get to make a fool of Atobe. How's that?"

Ryoma considered it."And you'll buy Karupin food for six months."

Yukimura nodded.

"And buy me ponta for a year."

Yukiura sighed, and nodded again.

Ryoma grinned. "It's a deal, then. But I still don't understand any of this taking over the world stuff."

"I'll explain, then." He'd never understand Echizen. He'd just turned down the throne for soda, cat food, and a tennis match. But, well, to each his own.

He turned back to face his screens and gestured for Ryoma to do the same. He clicked on the internet icon in the corner of the monitor and typed in a few words in the search box. A picture of a man, with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and an ugly scar across his face came up.

"Do you know this man?" he asked. Ryoma shook his head.

"This," Yukimura began, "is my great grandfather, Yukimura Kenji. The first ruler of the Land of Tennis."

"The land of – huh?"

Yukimura gestured for him to be patient. "The Land of Tennis, an underground, illegal Empire, responsible for anything that happens in the world related to tennis." He paused for an added effect. "Whose idea do you think it was to send Tezuka to Germany? The Empire. Who provided Sakurafubuki with the funds to set up that cruise that you all nearly died on? The Empire. Who ensured that the rules for the Goodwill Games were changed? The Empire."

Ryoma stared at him in disbelief.

"They gave me financial help for my surgery," Yukimura went on. "And instigated the car crash that the Fudoumine players ended up in before their match, causing them to forfeit. In fact, the very cap that you're wearing right now? It was the Empire's idea to get your father to buy it for you, since they thought it would make you look cooler."

Ryoma continued staring at him, mouth slightly agape.

"So you see, the ruler of the Land of Tennis influences the life of every single tennis player on this planet. And also influences the results of many matches, sometimes with the use of steroids, even though that's illegal. And recently, the Empire has taken to blackmail and gambling over matches, so it is becoming even more of an unlawful organization than before."

"So you all want to become the rulers of an illegal Empire?"

Yukimura nodded.

Ryoma made a face. "So… you're all fighting over who gets to be the bigger criminal?"

Yukimura winced. "I wouldn't put it quite so…crudely. But more or less, yes. Logically, I should inherit the throne, because I'm a descendent of the Yukimura family line. However, recently, Mizuki Hajme from St. Rudolph has begun to oppose me. He's joined forces with your former teammate, Inui-kun, and Fuji's little brother. And now _Fuji_ has begun to oppose me, because he believes that we're all corrupting his dear younger brother, and he's pulled Atobe over to his side." Yukimura sighed, exasperated. "Atobe has more than enough money to wreak havoc on the whole world, and Fuji is crazy enough to provide him with infallible plans as to _how _to wreak havoc on the whole world. Those two must be stopped at any cost."

Ryoma gave him a look. "You want the throne that badly?"

"Of course. Imagine, with that power, I could set up campaigns to make Tezuka-kun dye his hair purple."

Ryoma snickered. "Point taken."

There was a pause as the two boys studied each other and contemplated their situation. "So, you agree to work with me?" Yukimura asked again.

"Would you really make buchou dye his hair?"

"Of course."

"And you won't make me dye mine?"

"I won't."

"Then yes, I'll work with you," Ryoma nodded. "But let buchou dye it back to its normal color after a few weeks. Or people might be scarred for life."

Yukimura smiled. "Deal."

They shook hands, and the pact was sealed.

* * *

><p>Far away, in his own control room, Fuji looked through his messages and frowned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the wait. This took too long.**

* * *

><p>"This is dangerous, Fuji," Atobe said warily, massaging his temple as he spoke. It was a very Tezuka-like thing to do, which was, of course, why Atobe did it.<p>

"I know," Fuji replied, smiling sweetly, "That's why I propose it."

Atobe sighed. What he had been thinking when he joined forces with Fuji, he had no idea. He must have been hypnotized. Mesmerized. Put under a spell.

"If you're against it," Fuji continued, smile widening, "I could always show your team those..._pictures_ of you."

Ah, yes. He'd been blackmailed.

Atobe sighed again. "As of now, Yukimura is still the true heir," he said slowly. "If _anything _goes wrong with the plan, and he catches us, he could make our lives very miserable." _Miserable_ was, as they both knew, a gross understatement.

"I know," Fuji said brightly. "But if we don't do anything, he could make my _brother's _life very miserable."

Atobe couldn't have cared less, but he decided not to point that out. He couldn't afford to die just yet.

"Speaking of the throne," Atobe started, his voice carefully blank, "Which of us will be the ruler if we win?"

There was a pause as Fuji considered him, smile twisting into a smirk. Atobe smirked back at him.

"Who knows?" Fuji murmured, eyes glinting dangerously. "We'll just have to find out, ne?"

"Of course," Atobe drawled. "Of _course."_

Neither of them would go down without a fight.

* * *

><p>Back in his control room, almost forgotten to the world, Mizuki stared at his screens with all the amusement of a supervillain.<p>

Or at least, that was what he thought. Yuuta decided he looked more like a kid with a donut.

"They've all formed alliances," Mizuki said amusedly, turning to look at his subordinate. "Even Yukimura."

"Well, obviously."

Mizuki laughed darkly, twisting a strand of hair around his finger. "They really think they can win this, don't they?"

"There's a seventy percent chance that they will," Inui pointed out helpfully from a corner.

"Silence, subordinate part two!"

Inui shook his head mournfully. If only, if only he hadn't poured juice over his coach, he might have been part of the winning side.

"Fuji Syusuke will pay," Mizuki said, infuriated. "I will _defeat _him."

"The data never lies," Inui pointed out.

Mizuki shot him a dirty look. "I will _make _it," he ground out.

Yuuta rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mizuki had been wrong – everyone had not formed alliances. Yanagi was acting alone.<p>

_It's better that way, _he concluded. _A partner would only compete with me for the throne._

Yanagi actually didn't have much of a reason to take part in the chaos. He had no issues with Yukimura taking the throne. Which was why he decided to wipe out all of Yukimura's enemies first, and then turn against Yukimura himself. That way, even if he lost, things would end the way he'd wanted them to.

He was only partaking because it was fun.

* * *

><p>"This is crazy," Atobe deadpanned, folding the papers in front of him to face Fuji fully. "Are you crazy?"<p>

Fuji shrugged. "That depends on the definition of crazy. But anyway, it's a good plan. Yukimura won't know what hit him."

Atobe sighed. "Remind me to destroy you once all of this is over."

"Hm."

* * *

><p>"Yukimura-senpai," Echizen called cautiously, spinning around in his swivel chair and staring at the ceiling.<p>

"Yes?" The voice was muffled slightly. Yukimura was crouched under one of his tables, tinkering with the wires under it.

There was a pause. Ryoma continued staring straight up, slowing in his spinning. The ceiling seemed to be vibrating. He was fairly certain that it wasn't supposed to.

He could hear something from above it. Steady thumps, the pace almost hypnotic.

"I think the ceiling is going to fall," he realized.

Yukimura didn't even look out from under the table. "I know."

"We should get out of here."

"Actually, you should get out of there. The rest of the ceiling will stay perfectly intact." He sounded sure of himself.

"How would you know?"

"I planned it."

Ryoma was still doubtful, but he decided to take the risk and crouched under the table with his senior.

The ceiling fell.

"The ceiling fell," he said, staring at his squished swivel chair in disbelief.

"I told you, I planned it."

"I was almost under it."

Yukimura shrugged. "I would have remembered that eventually. More importantly, look at what it was hiding."

From the hole in the ceiling hundreds of wires led out, tangled and twisted in an overall mess. They looked important.

"Our friends have been spying on our communications," Yukimura said, amused, like he'd been waiting for this moment his entire life, "and stealing information from our databases."

"And that is a good thing why?"

"Because half of the information on our databases is false, and the rest I stole from _them. _I've hidden our true information elsewhere._"_

A grainy, distorted image of Atobe appeared on the screen. _"I heard that," _he snapped.

"Monkey king?"

"_I heard that too, brat!"_

Yukimura hummed to himself as he pulled out a wire cutter and hacked through the wires like a civilized mad man.

* * *

><p>"Walnuts," Yuuta deadpanned. "Our ultimate weapon is walnuts?"<p>

"That's grammatically incorrect," Inui pointed out.

"Nobody freaking cares! _Why is our ultimate weapon walnuts?"_

"...also grammatically incorrect."

Yuuta flung a handful of walnuts at him before turning to his supposed boss. "You do know my brother's allergic to wal- oh. _Oh. _Um. You're not trying to kill him, are you?"

Mizuki tried another supervillain laugh, and although it still didn't make the cut, it did sound considerably more insane. "This is _war, _Yuuta. You can't avoid casualties."

* * *

><p>"They're crazier than you are," Atobe said, eyebrow twitching as he stared at his handheld screen. "They don't even make <em>sense."<em>

Fuji smiled cheerfully. "They're working on the assumption that dumping truckloads of walnuts over our heads will somehow result in me swallowing one."

"You're more likely to die by cracking your head on them."

"They try, Atobe. They try."

"They could very well try harder."

"They really couldn't."

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Ryoma announced, like it actually mattered to Yukimura. "Can I go now?"<p>

"Echizen-kun, we're supposedly at war. Leaving isn't an option."

"But I'm not even doing anything!" He didn't even have his swivel chair to spin around in anymore.

Yukimura considered that. It was true. "Fine, I'll set you up to negotiate with Atobe-san."

"...I'm the last person you'd want to negotiate with Atobe."

"Yes, so it helps that I don't _actually _want to negotiate with Atobe. I just want to annoy him."

"..."

"That way, he'll hurry up and make a move."

"Oh."

At that moment, the ceiling collapsed. Yukimura hadn't planned it.

* * *

><p>"Yukimura won't know what hit him, you said," Atobe drawled as he watched the chaos unfold on his screen.<p>

Fuji's smile was dark. "I meant it literally."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
